Prohibited Affection
by Anntionette
Summary: To Katara's misfortune, she's captured and stuck with Zuko. The more time they're stuck together, will the more between them change? Takes place after The Puppet Master. Zutara.
1. Captive

[ I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender in any way, shape or form.

Prohibited Affection

Chapter One-Captive.

Are you serious? No no no… How could this happen? How did she get into this situation? This was all her fault! How was she going to get out? What was she going to do? What were _they_ going to do? She looked back on what had happened earlier that day.

_Earlier that day_

The gang we all know and love were getting ready to take off on Appa once more. After staying in this camp for several days they thought it best if they packed up and set up elsewhere in the Fire Nation. Sokka and Aang were both not yet done packing. Katara found this a good time to go look around in town before they left. She told them where she was going and asked if anyone would want to come with her. Her replies were all no seeing as Aang and Sokka were busy and Toph was you know, being Toph. Off she went.

Taking in the aromas of the market she spotted a little teashop and decided tea would be a good idea. She stepped outside and sipped her newly made tea. The unexpected high temperature of the tea made her cry out in agony. She hadn't expected that! Without thinking she blew lightly on her tea. It immediately turned to ice. She didn't mean to freeze it! So much for her tea! Getting ready to drop the frozen tea away, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"How did you do that?" a little boy now standing beside her asked. She wasn't sure what he meant at first then she thought about it. The tea! He must have saw it turn to ice! I didn't think it would have looked like that big of a deal…

"Do what?" she asked back innocently. The little boy pointed to her now frozen cup of tea.

"Normal people living here can't do that," he pointed out. "Are you magic?"

She laughed an uneasy laugh. She had a bad feeling about this. But a little boy couldn't catch too many peoples attention with something as small as this right? She was wrong, very wrong. Before she could respond, he spoke once more

"Daddy Daddy!" she heard the little boy call. Seeing his head turned, she thought she could flee while he wasn't looking. She ran and ran as fast as she could out of the marketplace not daring to look behind her.

As soon as she saw grass she thought it safe enough to stop and catch her breath.

"That was close," she said between pants.

"Why yes it was." before she could turn around to see who it was, ropes were thrown around her and she heard voices. Then everything went dark.

When she awoke she was in a cell. She could feel it was hours later and she also felt that she wasn't alone.

_End flashback._

Opening her eyes fully she looked around and spotted the other person. She immediately recognized the person.

"General Iroh?" She asked

"Yes friend of the Avatar, it is." he responded.

"Why are you here? What is here? Are we in the Fire Nation capital?" she knew her questions were coming more and more but she couldn't help it. She needed to know.

"By helping the Avatar, I turned my back on the Fire Nation. Second we are in the dungeons of the Fire nation capital. So yes that's where we are." he responded once more.

"I never did get to thank you for helping us out back there. Thank you so much. If it weren't for--" she started but stopped. She didn't want to say if the Avatar was alive or not for fear of who might overhear. As if he were reading her thoughts he started talking again.

"Is the Avatar alive?" he asked. Noticing how Katara was staring at the ground pondering whether she should say or not he continued. "Whether he is or not I won't tell, I am on your side you see. I believe for the sake of this world to continue, the Avatar comes first."

Katara looked at him. She then got up and looked around the cell to make sure no one else was near. Making sure the coast was clear, she then spoke.

"Yes, yes he is. And everyone thought him dead which is a good thing, but because of me getting caught they may have found Aang and the rest of my friends. They'll know he's alive! They'll capture and torment him! And it's all my fault!" She busted out. She hated how stupid she felt. Why did she have to go into town? Why did she have to get tea? She should have just stayed where she was!

"Katara, I believe that's your name?" he started, waited for Katara to nod and once she did he continued. "Give your friend's some credit. They are clearly smarter than what you are implying them as. They won't let Aang be discovered. It will be okay and plus."

"Plus…?"

"I have a plan. We won't be here for long. I've been planning this for a long time. A plan to escape." Iroh announced. Katara was going to say that he looked in no condition to escape but decided not to.

"General Iroh--" Katara started but was cut off.

"That's sounds way too formal. How about you call me Uncle?"

"Uncle? Well okay Gener-- Uncle." She said smiling a little that she made a new friend.

--------

"Zuko, I have something you might be interested in." Azula said; a spark gleaming in her eyes.

"And what may that be Azula?"

"Oh nothing really, just one of the Avatar's friends." she said; turned on her heels and walked off. Wait what? One of the Avatar's friends? Why would she capture one of the Avatar's friends? To prove to his father that he had once again messed up?

"Why? We all know the Avatar is gone. Why capture one of his friends?" he asked

"They might know stuff that we do not know. Your welcome to go up and question our new prisoner if you'd like." she said and for the final time, walked away. A plan was surely being made into her mind.

When his sister was out of sight, he fled to the where the prisoners are held. Which friend had they captured? And how? And since when did Azula say he could go to the dungeons? Did he even need her permission? This wasn't fitting together very well.

Once at the dungeons, he turned the corner to where his uncle was kept. Surprisingly that's where the other prisoner was being held as well. It took him a moment to realize who it was. It was the water bending one. She wasn't wearing her normal blue outfit but a red one and her hair was down and in fire nation style instead of its usual braid. She looked…different. Her and uncle were talking amongst themselves. That's uncle for you, always talking. Wait. Talking? He talks to her but hasn't even been talking to me?

At the sound of footsteps, Katara and Iroh stopped their conversation and looked over.

Zuko looked at her once more. She always had some type of emotion going on. Either she was infuriated or sad it showed. But when she looked up. he saw none of that.

He had never seen her eyes so blank.

----

And thus ! The story has begun!

:D

I know there wasn't any kind of Zutara in here yet but hey it's only the first chapter!

This was basically a Prologue kind of thing. Setting the story up.

One thing, no the story will not take place with Katara in the prisons forever.

Was it too short?

Please review and I'll update faaassst :P

Thank you,

_Anntionette._


	2. Compromising

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender in any way, shape, or form.

Prohibited Affection

Chapter Two- Compromising

At the sight of Zuko, Katara looked down and glared deeply at the ground in thought. Iroh simple turned his head the other way. Zuko saw that he must first be the one to converse. He wasn't much of a conversation starter… so he simply glared at Katara even though she, was not looking.

Looking up from the ground, Katara's eyes met Zuko's. Her eyes filled with anger at the look he was giving her.

"Excuse me, what have I done to you?!" she yelled up at him.

"What?!" he yelled right back.

"You're looking at me like I did something! Do you have a eye problem?" she screamed at him once more.

"You did do something!" he screamed back.

"What did I ever do to you? You're the one who's always hurting everyone around you! Going off and betraying everyone! Look at your uncle, look at what you've done to him! What's all I've done to you? Help protect others from you, the angry prince who messes with everyone!" she yelled for the third time. She knew she was going on and on but didn't care in the least. She was angry. Angry she was here, angry at what had happened back in the earth kingdom. Angry at him, the _enemy._

Her words stung. He knew she was right. He had already come to the conclusion that his whole life has been screwed over by now. Half of it being his own doing. His expression went from hatred to guilt.

"I offered to help you." her voice had softened almost to a whisper. "Even though you had been chasing me and my friends around the world, I offered to help. And you know what you did? Betrayed me, you're the reason that…" her voice drifted off.

"The reason that what?" he asked, hoping to find out the answer.

"I don't wish to see you ever again, Zuko." with that said, she turned her head right back around in Iroh's, the opposite, direction.

He was furious. How dare she speak to him like this? She may have a point but… what was she compared to him? He cooled down his temper. Maybe being somewhat nice would get the answer he longed to know out of her. Was the Avatar alive or not?

"Can we just…talk?" he asked trying to sound what he thought was compromising. She crossed her arms and shaked her head no.

"Why not?" Zuko asked.

No Answer. His 'attempt' to be 'nice' wasn't working.

"And why brother, would you want to have a chat with her?" Azula's voice cut through the prison chamber like ice.

_Damn!_ Why did Azula have to come up at the wrong times?

"We were yelling and I'd rather…talk." he spoke making the lie up as he went along.

"Yelling? What reason would you have to yell?" Azula directed her voice towards Katara. "What reason do you have to yell at my brother?"

"Because he's a jerk! You have one jerk of a brother!" Katara yelled. Azula looked at her and smiled. She had this tiny glint in her eyes, Zuko noticed this at once.

"Do you hate him?" Azula asked in a voice Katara did not recognize as hatred or concern, it was somewhere between, but the fakest voice she had ever heard.

"Yes!" Katara yelled out without thinking.

"Good. Come on, I'll be showing you to your new room." Azula said once more. She nodded to one of the guards to open up the cell door, pulled Katara out and locked it up once more.

"What room are you moving her too? Shouldn't she stay in a cell?" Zuko asked nervously. What was Azula planning?

"What room? Yours." she tried to say it with the calmest face she could but she couldn't help leaving a smile.

"WHAT? Who are you to place this peasant in my room? Father won't agree to this!" he was enraged. What the hell is she thinking? Katara tried to protest but the moment she tried to yell, Zuko put his hand across her mouth. She tried pulling his arm off but it didn't seem to be affecting him. He really needed this noisy girl to be quiet. He wanted to hear what his sister had to say.

"Father will agree to anything I say, Zuko, for I am the child who has never disobeyed him in any matter. And about the girl, lets just say I want her under _close watch. _And where else would I place her? Not anywhere near the old man, and she can't stay with me, I have too many things to do each day. So lets just say she's all yours." explained Azula.

"WHAT? I don't care! She's not staying with me, I don't want her near me!" he yelled back.

'WELL EXCUSE ME, DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT TO BE NEAR YOU EITHER?" Katara didn't like this, she was being treated like _property_ or something of the sort. She didn't care if she was a 'prisoner' or not.

Ignoring Katara's rant, Azula continued on.

"Unless you would like to speak about this to father, then this is how I say it will be. Come on peasant." she finished, grabbing Katara's wrist as she started walking out of the prisoner cells.

"Father wouldn't want his son living with some random water tribe girl!" he yelled up at her.

"Give up Zuko."

--------------------

About fifteen minutes later they arrived at what Katara guessed was "Zuko's room". Azula gave Katara a quick push in and closed the door once she was in. About two minutes later, Zuko walked in looking infuriated. He strode up and down the room a couple times then sat on his bed. What was Azula trying to accomplish by doing this? What was he going to do with the water bender? Wait… That didn't sound right, his face grew a little pink at the misinterpretation he made in his head. He looked around and found the water bender standing near a wall on the opposite side of his room. Maybe he should try to get his information out of her before it was too late and somehow she ended back in the cells. He walked over to her and stopped a few steps before her.

"Is the avatar alive?" he asked putting a serious face on.

Katara refused to respond or even look at him. She looked at him for a second then turned her face to the side.

He was going to yell at her but then thought about it. She was a girl, and girls got nervous easily and spilled out information once they felt they were under pressure. In one swift movement, he gently pushed her closer to the wall so she was backed in against it, grabbed both her wrists and held them loosely in his hands and asked once more.

"Is the avatar alive, Katara?" He added on her name, hoping then she would give in.

The sudden closeness caused Katara to look up in alarm.

She looked up at him and he found himself less concentrated on the question and more in her eyes. They were like crystals, he could almost see himself back in them, and he couldn't find the strength to look away…

A knock on the door startled both of them.

The door was still closed but a voice came from outside.

"Zuko?"

It was Mai.

----------------------

Cliffy :

A/N

I'm so, so sorry that I took so long to update! I had the chapter typed out for awhile but didn't have the contentment to put it up. Next time, I'll update much faster.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, added my story to their favorites and those who added my story to their alert list! That's what encourages me to write faster 3.

Also, just like in the show, Mai and Zuko for now, are together. I know I know, us Zutaras aren't happy with this. But this will be over by persay the next chapter? I can't act like nothing happened between them, I would feel like I'm writing plotholes :x Don't hurt meee!

Thank you all.

Please review!

_Anntionette._


	3. Changes

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender in any way, shape, or form.

Prohibited Affection

Chapter Three- Changes

Previous line…

A knock on the door startled both of them.

The door was still closed but a voice came from outside.

"Zuko?"

It was Mai.

------

Zuko quickly let go of Katara and leapt away as far away as he could from her. Did Azula already tell Mai about the 'prisoner' he now had to have in his room? Questions raced through his mind as he tried to think of how to respond to her.

"Yeah?" He answered back still with the door closed.

"Can I come in? What are you doing? Are you busy?" Mai asked sounding a bit irritated.

"Yeah… come on in, the door isn't locked." He answered her once more trying to sound easygoing.

Katara watched from the wall interested. Mai? Wasn't she that knife-throwing friend of Azula's? I wonder what she wanted Zuko for. Then the realization hit her. They could be a couple! Zuko didn't seem the lovey-dovey having a girlfriend type of person, so this made her giggle. Mai then walked in, looked around, and once she found Katara, glared at her for a second then turned to Zuko.

"I'm not happy with this Zuko." Mai said sounding irritated once more.

"Neither am I! You think I'm happy having her in here? Well I'm not!" Zuko didn't mean to shout, but his anger always got the best of him.

"Well you need to do something about it Zuko!" Mai shouted back.

"Your Azula's friend! Tell her about it!" He yelled back again.

"Why can't you? Zuko you can't do anything! You can't even get your sister to do what you want! You're a failure!" Mai shouted once more not caring if her words would sting or not.

After hearing this, Zuko stared at her in disbelief. How could she say something like that to him? She knows how controlling and scheming Azula is! Yet she has the nerve to talk to him like that? That was the final straw for him today. He wasn't going to yell no more, he had had enough.

"Mai. Leave, now. We're done. Don't even think of speaking to me anymore." He said as calmly as he could muster.

Hearing what Zuko had to say wasn't what Mai thought he would say. She looked at him for a second, turned, left and slammed the door behind her.

Following Mai's departure, Zuko stomped over to his bed, picked up the nearest object which happened to be a book and threw it to where, he did not care.

"Watch where your throwing things! I see that your mad or whatever but don't take your anger out on me!" Katara yelled from her spot next to the wall.

"Well I forgot you were there! Excuuuse me!" Zuko shouted back.

Katara didn't have anything to say back so she slide down the wall and sat down on the floor. A couple minutes later she decided to start talking again.

"Who was that? Your girlfriend?" She asked curiously.

Zuko looked over at her like she was crazy. Where does she get off at asking him personal questions?

"What? No. Why you ask that? " He wasn't technically lying, he did say they were over.

"You guys were yelling some pretty harsh things at each other. Regular friends don't really do that." she replied.

"Well stop listening to my conversations." He said to her in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Well it's kind of hard to do that when you two were screaming at each other." She answered him also in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood to argue. Go to sleep or something." He said calmly.

"What? Excuse me? There's no way in the world I would fall asleep in this place! I don't trust you or anybody else in this place!" she yelled at him as if he were crazy.

The idea she was persuading made his face grow pink.

"Well then stay awake all night for all I care!" he replied to her.

"Fine then I will!" she stated.

Zuko went somewhere for a while, which Katara assumed to be the bathroom where he must be taking a bath before bed. A bath! She wished she could soak up in a nice hot bath right now. If she hadn't had left her friends she would probably be enjoying some nice hot springs right now… Now that she thought of it, what were her friends doing right now? Were they looking for her?

---

Back at the camp, Aang, Sokka and Toph were going crazy wondering where their little water bender went off too.

"It's nightfall already! Where could she be? Come on let's go look for her!" Sokka exclaimed.

"She probably got lost looking at you know, girl things." replied Toph.

"She's smarter than that!" Sokka exclaimed once more, "Stop making jokes! This could be serious! What if someone figured out she was in with the Avatar?"

As Sokka spoke, Aang thought about this. Maybe something was up? Katara wasn't much for getting lost, and she knew we had to leave and wouldn't spend _too _much time in the market.

---

"Alright, let's go." Aang decided the stupid thing would be to sit around and wait, for Katara could be in trouble.

When Zuko came back from the bathroom, Katara was fast asleep huddled up in a ball against the wall. Pfft, so much for 'staying up all night'. He looked over at her for a second. Could she be faking? Is she thinking she can wake up when he was asleep and attempt to escape? There's no way she could, they're guards everywhere in the palace. He watched her for a few more seconds and couldn't help but notice she was shivering. Only wearing that little red outfit must be kind of cold… He knew he shouldn't do this and treat her nicely but…she hadn't been too mean to him, had she? He walked over to his closet, grabbed one of his smaller blankets, walked over to where Katara lay and threw it on her. There. Being nice wasn't too bad. He walked back over to his bed and drifted away to sleep with many things on his mind…

Later when the sun was quickly rising, Katara awoke with something fluffy around her. That wasn't there last night! She quickly fastened her eyes open and looked around. Where did this come from? Hey I wasn't even supposed to fall asleep last night! Anything could have happened and I would have been off dreaming! Great job Katara. Still, she couldn't help but think. Had Zuko gave her this when she was sleeping? Zuko… being nice… to her? She couldn't help but blush at the thought. Maybe he wasn't so bad…

Standing up, she yawned and stretched and thought of a way to get out of here. She walked over to the door and dropped to the floor. She did this to look underneath to see if anybody was there. It was just her luck that she saw two sets of boots standing there. Great. She really was stuck here.

Zuko awoke as he heard soft footsteps walking around. He noticed Katara at once laying on the floor by the door. What the hell was she doing?

"What are you doing?" Zuko's voice caught Katara off guard and made her look up from her spot on the floor.

"Nothing…" Katara replied to him in a way she thought of as innocent.

"There are guards everywhere you turn in this palace. I wouldn't even think of escaping if I were you. And as you can see, there are no windows in my room. Face it, your stuck here."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." she said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"I would watch that attitude if I were you." he said, also standing up. As he stood up he could see Katara's face turn as red as the fire nation symbols hanging on the wall. Why was she…? Then it hit him. All he had on was his pants… His face also turned red and he quickly turned around and walked in the direction of his bathroom.

This was going to take a long time getting used to…

The moment Zuko left the room Katara breathed a big breath of relief. That wasn't expected. His body was so in shape… his chest so firm…WAIT What was she thinking?! This was the enemy! She wasn't supposed to be thinking and blushing about the enemy, no matter how good he looked without a shirt! Whoa Katara, that isn't helping! She smacked herself in the head to try and shake the image away. That right there was a big difference between Zuko and Aang. Zuko was older and…. There you go again Katara! Calm down, breath in, breath out.

Zuko walked back in fully clothed his face still a bit pink. This was going to be awkward. He hoped nothing else like 'that' would be happening again today. Why would she get so red? Her companions she traveled with included two boys so she must have been used to that…Well one of them was her brother and one the young Avatar. So of course that might've been a shock for her. Why did he catch him myself thinking about it over and over again? Seeing her face flush up like that…Stop it Zuko! Breath in, breath out.

If only he had known Katara was thinking the same things in her own mind…

---

Aha!

The end of this chapter. I know it's been literally _months_since I last updated, but my wireless adapter in my room broke and my brother isn't much for letting me on his computer. I thought about it and there isn't many people who actually enjoy this story so I thought no one would notice if I stopped. But I felt so bad, so I then decided, hey I should update! No matter if people review or not! I'm so sorry for the super long wait! T.T

I think I need to write longer chapters…. T.T…

Thank you for reading!

Please review!

_Anntionette_


End file.
